Déjà vu
by hellocecily
Summary: Past and present collide as two unbeknownst lovers are faced with repentance and relentless déjà vu circulating red ink and defaced creamy skin. One-shot heavily influenced by artwork by tumblr user iskidzz.


**So, this story is inspired by tumblr user _iskidzz_ artwork that COMPLETELY BROKE MY HEART AND I HAD TO WRITE A STORY THAT COMPLIMENTED IT. **

* * *

Dark eyes bore into forlornness through a smudged mirror under the faint flickering of candlelight. With trembling hands grasping the edge of the cracked marble sink, Roy Mustang releases a shuddering breath, his teeth sinking into his cracked bottom lip. With the taste of metallic seeping from flesh through teeth, his parched tongue slips through his lips in an attempt to alleviate the bitter flavor.

"Roy?" a quiet voice whispers from beyond the closed door, "Are you ready?"

Shutting his eyes to avoid looking at his reflection any longer, he answers back, "Yeah. Just a second."

"Okay," she mutters, the creaking of the floorboards softly following after her tired response.

Roy reaches for the rusty metal pail, and leans over the bathtub. Switching the water onto the warmest setting, he fills it up to the brim. He dips a forefinger into the water, grimacing upon the feel of ice cold rather than lukewarm. He should have expected that coming across warm bathing water is quite the paradox in a place such as Ishval. Perhaps he could convince her to wait. To put this off until they are back in East City, with the proper first aid… and a hospital just a few blocks away.

However, he knows that she will vehemently deny his attempts to sway her resolve. He envisions angry red flames upon soft, creamy skin, despair causing his stomach to lurch and his eyes to blur.

 _She led him into her father's old study, her amber eyes casted downwards as he waited for her to speak._

 _"Promise me something Roy…"_

 _He took a wary step towards her, swallowing nervously. "Anything."_

 _"Do not get angry. My father… he… he had a different way of protecting his research. It was – is – an honor for me to carry his legacy," she told him, and Roy felt the back of his neck prickle._

 _"I… I promise…" Roy whispered, unbeknownst to the secret that was to be revealed._

 _Riza gave him a tentative smile, and turned away from him, the setting sun from the window beaming into the darkening room. She peeled off her wool sweater and set it down on the wooden chair beside her. Roy furrowed his eyebrows upon seeing her quivering hands reach down to pull at the bottom hem of her white tank top._

 _In a swift motion, Riza pulled the thin material over her head, and Roy could only see red. She brought her arms up to cover her bare chest and waited for something… anything… from the man who stood behind her. After hearing only silence, she turned her head over her right shoulder, her wide eyes meeting his._

 _"Riza…" he choked out, his features contorting into an expression that she wished to never see upon his face again. She gasped as he stumbled towards her, his steps heavy, and his hands pulling at his dark hair._

 _"How could he?" Roy moans, and his warm hands grasp her shoulders, turning her inked back away from his sight. Her forearms press harder against her breasts, suddenly realizing the nature of their positioning. Roy takes no notice in her half-nakedness, his large palms coming up to rest on her fire-red cheeks._

 _"When? When did he do this to you?" Roy seethed, and Riza frowned up at him._

 _"You promised you wouldn't get upset," she retorted. With closed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, Roy shakes his head in frenzy._

 _"You can't… I can't… You can't expect me not to be angry, Riza!" Roy exclaimed, his voice growing louder upon each syllable. Too embarrassed to face him any longer, Riza snapped her head away from his touch, and turned her back towards him. Roy stumbled backwards with his hands nestled in his hair once more, tugging at his fringe just above his forehead._

 _Riza bit her lip and looked up at the stained ceiling, hot tears quickly burning her eyes and leaving a sticky path down her cheeks. A choked sob escapes her lips, and warm hands are quickly on her skin, this time, much more gentle and full of forced understanding. Rough fingertips skim circles into her shoulder, and slowly trail their way across the ugly red ink engraved into pasty white skin._

 _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he pleaded, his hot breath ghosting across the shell of her ear._

Roy stands behind Riza, forcing himself to make each inhale and exhale. Riza turns her head over her right shoulder and gives him a gentle smile, despite the nature of the situation. Her black shirt is quickly discarded, leaving Roy with assured déjà vu upon seeing the angry red ink and the symbol that adorns the white gloves his fingers are clenched around. Her fingers fumble with the hook of her tan bra, and in just mere seconds, she is once again, half-naked in front of him, with nothing but a brown skirt hugging her hips.

Roy bites his bottom lip once more, breaking through the scab and filling his palate with blood. He fumbles with his gloves, accidentally putting his right on his left, and vice versa, murmuring hushed curses all while doing so. After a few more seconds of struggling to pull his tight gloves over his sweaty hands, he stretches his fingers and lifts his right arm up in preparation. His thumb meets both his fore and middle finger, and he holds his breath.

"I… I'm r-ready," he rasps.

Riza's shoulders tense in anticipation. "Thank you… Roy. I know this is hard for you."

Roy stares at the back of her head, her short golden hair ruffled in the back. His eyes trail down her neck and rest on where the ink defaces her once pure skin. He intently focuses on three patches of skin, making sure that he does just enough damage to defer unwanted eyes the information that assuredly gives birth to flame alchemy. Sweat trickles down his temple, meeting up with the silent tears that are leaking from his strained eyes.

"On the c-count of t-three…" he chokes out, and Riza snaps her head over her shoulder to reaffirm her worst nightmare, waves of déjà vu drowning her as she sees the tears falling down his cheeks. In diligence, she turns her head back around, and squeezes her eyes shut.

"One…"

Riza bites her lip and stares up at the bricked ceiling.

"T-two."

Tears prickle at her eyes, but she does not allow them to fall as she braces herself for the scorching pain.

"Three."

With the sound of a single snap reverberating through the entire house, enraged flames appear from the tip of Roy's fingers and shoot towards the three patches of skin he focuses on. Red meets white and Riza's mouth opens to release a scream that sends Roy to his knees. In just a few seconds, the flared room is dark once again, and Roy scrambles towards Riza's falling body. He grasps her quaking form in his arms and turns her bare chest into his clothed one, nestling her as close as he possibly can. Her wails and sobs stab through his being, and he immediately rests his blurry eyes upon the skin he ruined.

"Oh Riza, oh… my Riza…" he sobs as the blood from her blistering wounds stain his crisp white gloves. He rocks her back and forth as her loud cries disintegrate into soft whimpers.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he pleads, over and over again, holding his dearly beloved as close to his heart as he can.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review for what you think/what I should change! xx Cece**


End file.
